Willtris
by We'rekindacrazylikethat
Summary: No war story. Will is having problems with him and Christina's relationship. Same for tris. When she helps with Christina, she starts to fall for him. Is she going to stay with Four and keep her friends close, or will she tell Will how she feels?
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I'm standing at the chasm, and thinking about Tobias. I'd finally gotten to be with him, and then we had a stupid fight over nothing. Why does he hate my brother so much? Caleb's just trying to protect me. I love them both, and it's hard to defend Caleb when Tobias gives me his hurt and betrayed look. I groan.

"Hey." said Will, with a pained look on his face. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked. He looks like he's about to cry. "Sure, Will. You can ask me anything." I reply, detecting the dejection in his voice and try to cheer him up. "What's wrong with me?" He asks. "Nothing." I assure him. "Did you and Christina have a fight, too?" I ask, groaning again.

"Yeah. She wants to go to Uriah's party, but I don't. I get a say, right Tris?" He asks expectantly. I've never noticed how deep his hazel eyes were. "What?" I stumble, almost falling backward. "Woah, woah, be careful," Will says, catching me and pulling me forward until we are so close we're breathing the same air.

"Yeah, of course." I say, trying to be stable, though my heart is pounding. I'm dating _Tobias_. I tell myself. So then why do I feel like I'm going to melt into the ground right now?

"But why don't you want to go?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking."Because," he says. "She might be _the one_, and I don't wanna mess it up if I'm not careful. There are so many guys, who would love to have my Chrissie, and I guess I'm nervous," he says, looking at the ground.

"But I guess you think that's stupid, don't you." My heart lifts. He is so nice to Chris, and I know she loves him. "Just tell her that and I'm sure she'll understand. She loves you, Will." I say. He lifts his head and smiles, confident now.

"Thanks," he says. "For everything." He runs off, and I stare into the chasm, watching the waves hit the rocks.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I hear a knock at the door and get up to open it. I see Tobias, smiling. He leans in and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry," he says. "I was stupid. Forgive me?" he asks. "Of course," I say, smiling at him. I get up and change in the bathroom. "I'm going to go get breakfast." I say. "Wanna come?" "Sorry, can we take a rain check?" he asks. "I have a meeting with Eric and Max today." Ouch. Well, maybe we can do something later, I think.

I walk to the kitchen and see Will at a table, waiting for Christina. He winks at me and waves me over. Zeke, Uri and Eric are standing in the corner, but other than that, the place is pretty empty. "Thanks so much for the advice. Christina and I are watching a movie in a few, and we're gonna go to Uriah's party tonight. She assured me she loved me, and only me." I knew things would work out. They are a perfect couple. I stare at him longingly for a few seconds, and catch Eric looking at me strangely.

I shake it off. "You're welcome." I say, and lean in to hug him. We are like brother and sister, and though I secretly like him, I can't ruin his relationship with my good friend Chrissie. We come apart. "Anytime," I say, catching more looks from Eric and now Zeke. "So, how's things with Four?" he asks. "You two make up yet?"

"Yeah," I say, smiling, as if I just had the best day ever. Man is Will cute. Zeke looks me dead in the eye for a few seconds, then turns away. "Did you guys kiss yet? Like a real on the lips kiss? I know you've been waiting for just the right moment." "Yes," I say, blushing 50 shades of pink and looking down. "A few days ago, before the fight." I smile.

Zeke and Eric walk out of the room, with Uriah following. Christina comes through the door, and kisses Will on the cheek. "What'cha guys up to?" she asks, smiling super bright.

I wish I had one more minute with Will, cheeks turn a light red, I hope it's not too noticeable."I'm waiting for muffins," I say, which is partially true. "Where's my muffin?" I ask the cook. "Huh?" the cook asks. "Can I have a muffin?" I ask the cook. She walks into the kitchen and retrieves a chocolate muffin, scowling. I take a bite and say, "See ya!" walking out the door to the Pit.

* * *

Eric POV

Tris walks into the kitchen, over to that Erudite, what's his name? Will? What would she want with him? He winks and waves her over. They talk inaudibly. She gives him a hug and says, "Anytime." "Eric, are you listening to anything that I'm saying right now?" Zeke asks. "Huh," I ask, turning around.

What could she be talking about?"Sorry, I'm thinking." I say, turning back to Tris. "Does Tris have a boyfriend?" I ask Zeke. "Yes, Four. Why? Do you liiike her?" he asks, elbowing me in the ribs and smirking. "No, but then what is she doing with Will?" I ask. Zeke shrugs, narrowing his eyes at Tris. "I'll keep an eye on her." he says.

Tris smiles, a smile that I haven't even seen her give Four. Something must be up... She blushes and looks down, it's obvious she has a crush on Will. Christina walks in, and kisses Will. Her cheeks go red, and she yells at the cook, trying to take her anger out on someone.

I gotta go process this. I walk out, with Uriah asking what happened, and start to explain it to him.

* * *

Tris POV

I walk into the hall, bumping into Tobias. "Are you okay?" He asks. "W-what?" I stutter. "Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine." I walk off, leaving behind a worried Tobias. I walk out to the old net. I remember when I jumped into this on the first day of initiation.

Why did everything go so wrong? I love Four. Or do I? I need to get over Will. He's with Christina. But I can't just ignore him out of the blue, I'm one of his best friends, he'd notice and ask what's wrong. Why does he have to be so amazing?

I blush. He's so nice, and thoughtful, and smart. He's so cute. But he's my best friend's boyfriend. Why are boys so hard? I curl up into a ball, and silent tears fall down my face. I fall asleep that way.

* * *

Four POV

Tris has been distant lately. Should I be worried?

"Nope." says Zeke, coming up behind me. "Did I say that aloud?" I ask. He laughs. "Yeah, you did."

Then his face goes serious. "You trust her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But we haven't had a real date in a while, and we haven't kissed in a while. She didn't come home to our apartment last night."

Zeke's eyebrow raised, and he said, "I'll talk to Uriah, and maybe I'll get some answers." He walked off, leaving the alone in the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I was walking down the hall back to my apartment when Uriah stopped me.

"Hey Tris." He looked at me sideways. "Where ya been?"

"You know... around." I said.

"Listen, I'm having a party tonight, wanna come?" Huh? I've never been to a party before. Sounds fun. "Okay." I smile.

"Bye Uri!" I wave and keep walking. When I reach the apartment, Four is there, waiting. "Hi Four," I say softly, looking at the floor.

I used to have feelings for him, but now, I don't know. He's a different person. As if now that he got me he's not interested.

"Where were you?" He asks.

"Just taking a walk in the compound." I say smoothly, I hope he believes me.

"Your walk took all night?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"No, I um, fell asleep on the net." I say, sheepishly.

"Oh, okay." He says, smiling.

"Uh, Uriah invited us over for his party tonight." I say. "Wanna come?

He answers a minute later, after staring at me. "I don't think so. Not really my thing." He says cautiously.

"Please, Tobias. For me?" I ask, giving him my best puppy dog eyes, and using his herald name.

"Okay fine." he says. I think I will break up with him tonight. This isn't really working out. I don't think he likes me anymore.


End file.
